


Life Drawing

by Zerotaste



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: He honestly feels a little nervous about this because he really wants a chance to study Omi’s body in detail and being denied would suck big time. He could always ask Tasuku as well but he’s kinda got an agenda when it comes to Omi. Which probably means that he so shouldn’t be asking the guy to take his clothes off for him and let him stare at his muscles. However sometimes you have to make bad choices when it comes to those you like and sometimes those bad choices are asking them to get naked for you in the least sexy way possible. On one hand he’ll get to stare which he tries not to do too much when they run into each other in the baths, don’t wanna be super obvious you know? Ply the guy with compliments but don’t ogle his dick when he’s just tryna get clean. On the other he’ll be stained with charcoal, eyes narrowed as he fights with getting the shadows just right on Omi’s abs.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Life Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Kazu!!!!!

“Heya Omimi, I’ve got like a way big favour to ask.” Sure he’s agreed to let Kazunari draw him in the past but he’d kind of made a point to mention one thing.

“Oh? What is it Kazunari?” Omi smiles, expression friendly and gentle. Seriously he’s way too good to just be some normal human. Even given his past like hello? Reformed bad boy? What a catch. Way cooler transformation than friendless nerd to extreme extrovert.

“So yanno back when I talked about drawing you and you were like oh yeah that’s sweet as long as my dicks not out?” Laughing at his own phrasing he gets to the point. “I’ve been working on a collection of life drawings and like everyone they’ve gotten through Amabi is like a super hottie or totally interesting to draw but even the hunkiest dude they got hold of for a session didn’t have a bod a killer as yours.”

Omi places down the bowl he’s been whisking and makes eye contact. He honestly feels a little nervous about this because he _really_ wants a chance to study Omi’s body in detail and being denied would suck big time. He could always ask Tasuku as well but he’s kinda got an agenda when it comes to Omi. Which probably means that he so shouldn’t be asking the guy to take his clothes off for him and let him stare at his muscles. However sometimes you have to make bad choices when it comes to those you like and sometimes those bad choices are asking them to get naked for you in the least sexy way possible. On one hand he’ll get to stare which he tries not to do too much when they run into each other in the baths, don’t wanna be super obvious you know? Ply the guy with compliments but don’t ogle his dick when he’s just tryna get clean. On the other he’ll be stained with charcoal, eyes narrowed as he fights with getting the shadows just right on Omi’s abs.

“Will it be displayed anywhere?” Okay that’s not a straight up no, cool cool. Good sign! “I’ve got no problem with being naked but it’s kind of weird to have a picture of me around with everything just hanging out.”

“Nope! Which is a mega shame cuz I’d love to show off just how rocking and ripped you are but it’s kinda a practice thing.” Though as much as it sucks not to be able to show Omi off, there’s def an appeal to keeping him all to himself too. “First couple were for classes and then I got hooked.”

Omi’s lips press together and Kazunari can tell he’s thinking about it. Sending off silent prayers to whoever might listen he waits for Omi’s response. Hell he doesn’t even have to let him draw him he can just stand there naked and let Kazunari commit his form to memory, let him run his hands over those well formed muscles and that masculine, rugged body that contrasts so deliciously with his kind, mother-like personality. Except that’s like way weird and if someone isn’t going to let you draw them naked they’re for sure not about to let you feel them up using art as an excuse.

“Sure why not. If it’ll help you out and it’s not going anywhere then I don’t see a problem.”

\------

While one of the practice rooms would have been a far more ideal place for them to set up their little studio the lack of curtains on the windows really kinda ruined that idea. Usually no one’s hanging out in those naked so he can see why there’s never been a thought to install them but still, totes sad, the lighting in those is pretty solid. He’d shot down the idea of using the theatre before even asking Omi too, usually it’s pretty empty between plays but you can never completely count out a Spring Troupe member or six sneaking in to sleep over on stage.

“So like just against the ladder maybe? If you bring up an arm like you’re carrying it it’ll give you a way to rest it but also give me a banging view of your bicep.” Adjusting the position of his easel he makes sure he’s got the best angle possible of Omi. “Perfect! You look like a rugged handyman or a fearless firefighter, so cool! Any girl’s heart would be beating out of her chest right now!”

Despite the fact he is very much not a girl, his own heart is doing just the same as he takes in Omi’s pose for final adjustments. In the end asking if Muku would mind spending a few hours out of their shared room had been the easiest answer to the dilemma. He’d still had to wrangle some fabric to use as curtains to cover his own windows and rig up some lighting but it’s not bad. He’s sure Muku would probably find it way cool to see him drawing Omi and maybe compare him to some manga character trope but like, he doesn’t really wanna be thirsting over Omi while Muku’s beside him starry eyed. Well, he’s trying not to thirst too much as it is but he’s got _everything_ just displayed in front of him, the whole ass buffet. Ass and well, he can’t ignore that dick because as much as he’d offered Omi poses where he could conceal it, what they’ve ended up with is incredibly full frontal for a guy who’d been a little apprehensive about this in the first place. Which is absolutely not a bad thing, in his efforts not to stare while bathing he’s never noticed that even while soft, Omi is super hung.

The thirst period is kind of short lived though as he gets to sketching out Omi’s body shape and laying down the foundations for his drawing, his mind slides into artist mode. Every chiselled muscle needs to be as accurate to life as possible and as he moves on to adding in details, he can’t just skip over the little scars decorating his body. Kazunari knows that not every scar has a cool story behind it but given Omi’s past, he bets a lot of his do. What he wouldn’t give to sit beside Omi on a bed, mapping out his skin and worshiping each and every mark. Okay wow that’s kind of taking things on a little tangent and he’s def not moved in far too long, eyes focused on what could be from falling off a motorbike, faded now but obviously from quite the nasty scrape the scar the scar draws his attention for far longer than he needs it to.

Omi’s a good model though, occasionally he twitches slightly, fingers extending before returning to their original placement or expression changing a little between Kazunari’s looks at his face but he keeps quiet, mostly still and just lets him do his thing. Stepping back Kazunari takes in what he has so far. A god. An absolute god stares back at him but when he steps to the side to compare it to the real thing it’s still lacking. His charcoal stained fingers haven’t yet been able to fully capture just how stunning Omi’s body and face both are. That’s not to mention the fact that Kazunari has, to this point been avoiding spending too much time focused on one particular part of him. It’s not that he doesn’t want to spend time focusing on his cock, because oh man, he’d love to do so much more than just that to it, but even in this mostly focused state he doesn’t trust his own not to show a little interest at the thought. And seriously, he wears pants that are way too tight to get away with that.

It’s not like he can just keep ignoring the glaring lack of detail in the middle of his picture though. He’s never gotten even remotely turned on during a life drawing session before though so this should be sweet. It’s just because it’s Omi but if he pretends it’s not Omi and his thick, long cock hanging between muscular thighs belongs to someone else… yeah no he’s got this! He’ll be sweet! Breathing in to compose himself he lets himself focus completely on his dick and as long as he ensures to keep drawing and not let his mind run away with fantasies about just where he’d like him to put that or how much larger it might get when hard, he’s able to keep himself in check. At least he’ll have the image of it engraved in his brain to reference later. And well, the picture itself too but pulling out a full on A3 drawing to jerk off to is a little excessive and totes not discreet given the whole shared space living situation thing.

Taking his eyes back from his art to Omi’s body to double check a little shape detail he stops in his tracks. It’s not unheard of, it’s just like, totally natural you know? Guys get hard at nothing at all sometimes and it’s not like Omi’s suddenly got a raging boner he’s just got a little blood flow going south. Swallowing thickly Kazunari quickly changes his attention back to his picture, he can just wing this a little. Reference having changed aside, Omi’s probs embarrassed af about getting hard right now and he could do with a little privacy. On top of that fact is that if Kazu stares too much at his semi erect cock, Omi’s not going to be the only one with a boner issue.

Unfortunately it’s not that easy, for him at the very least. No matter how much he tries not to let his mind slip back to Omi’s situation he can’t focus on anything else. Having not looked back to Omi for a good minute or so perhaps things are back to normal now and it was just some freak bit of weird bloodflow shit going on. Then he can get his reference back and try to get back into the groove of drawing Omi’s dick in a totally platonic way.

Except of course, that’s not how things go.

Half hard now and seeming determined to stay that way, Omi’s cock is a total distraction. Eyes flicking up from it’s now thicker girth and longer length he tries to distract himself with his face. Maybe that’ll help? Except no, because Omi has a faint blush and an embarrassed expression on his face. He’s noticed himself. Like of course he’s noticed because how would he not but dang, this is quite the situation they’ve gotten into here; the longer this goes on, the more Kazunari can feel his own pants starting to tighten.

“Wanna call it a day?” It wouldn’t help his own state to know Omi’s gone to rub one out in the dorm bathrooms but at least he can sort himself out to that thought in here while he’s at it with no fear of Muku walking in on him. “Like don’t be embarrassed, it happens and I can probably wing things from here tbh.”

Omi gives a slightly strained but gentle laugh at Kazunari straight up addressing his predicament.

“If you need to keep going I don’t mind it’s just,” Omi’s eyes look downwards before he presses his lips together, “I don’t really know if it’s gunna go down just like that so I’m kinda hoping you were at least done with that area before he started getting this way.”

Oh that’s cute for Omi to refer to his dick like that. Seriously cute.

“Honest answer? Totes wasn’t, was actually working on him when you started, y’know.” Shrugging he doesn’t really know how to handle this situation himself. What he’d ideally like to do is take care of Omi’s little issue himself but the chances of that are really slim.

“Oh…” He sounds a little apologetic and the awkward expression on his face only grows. “I think it may have been because of that, I’m not really used to people just staring like that.”

Or maybe he does have a chance.

“I mean if you want a hand,” _Or a mouth,_ “I’m totes keen to lend one.”

Well there goes nothing. He’s going to get turned down but at least it’s not that far removed from how he normally acts to seem odd or creepy. Kazunari is a flirt after all and sometimes his comments do err a little on the inappropriate side. He’s sure that’s not that strange of a thing for him to be offering.

“If you wouldn’t mind.” He’s hit the jackpot! “Sorry that’s probably weird isn’t it?”

“Hey dude I offered, so like if anyone’s the weird one it’s me.” Stepping out from behind his easel completely he’s sure that given his tight black jeans and the fact he’s not in a long t-shirt today, it’ll only be moments before Omi notices he’s sporting a semi himself. “Don’t mind using my mouth either if that’s what you’d prefer.”

He’s being bold, like way super bold as he makes his way over to Omi but noticing at how quickly he goes from somewhere between half hard and erect to being at full mast in response to the suggestion, he doesn’t regret it one bit. He doesn’t doubt given Omi’s past that he’s probably fucked around a bit, what kinda bad boy doesn’t? So it’s no surprise to him that as he sinks to his knees in front of him, the awkwardness surrounding Omi seems to fade.

“I don’t know how much experience you’ve got but don’t push yourself.” So even when he’s about to have his dick sucked he’s still sweet and caring? What a catch. Now Kazunari just needs to impress so that this can turn into more than a one off. “Not to brag but I know I’m big.”

Kazunari can only laugh in response to the humble admission. Licking his lips as he takes in his length he’s glad he no longer has to ignore the arousal growing and twisting within him. Is it his birthday or something? This is the best gift he’s gotten in like, forever.

“That’s totes half the appeal ngl.” His voice kinda sounds breathy already. Well that’s no surpise, he is on his knees for a tall, mascular man with a slightly ridiculous cock. “Not that you’re not a great catch yourself Omimi because you’re def bf material and someone would be crazy to turn that down but this is…”

He trails off as he takes the weight of his cock in his hand. His fingers barely touch around his girth and up close it only looks longer too. This is going to be a challenge but an almost painfully strong spark of arousal lets him know that there’s no issue with that at all. He wants his jaw to still ache the next day from the sheer size and for tears to stream from his eyes at the effort it takes to deep throat him. Another day he’d love to feel him stretching his ass wide, leaving him gaping and loose but hopefully he can arrange that for a next time. Maybe Kazunari’s a little bit of a slut, maybe he’s a size queen and maybe he’s a little bit masochistic but there’s no harm in any of that.

Hearing a quiet groan from Omi as his hand starts to work his length he reaches down with his other, working on getting his own pants open one handed. They’re getting way too suffocating for his liking and hey, in this situation, who can blame him for wanting to jack off? It’s a little bit difficult to get his fly down one handed but hearing Omi’s breathing pick up a little and the amazing heat of having his cock in his hand, he really doesn’t want to let go for even a moment to make things easier for himself. Does Omi know how much of a killer this thing is? For real, Kazunari may be a little bit of a slut when he gets the chance but he’s never had the chance to handle a dick this impressive.

Finally free from his own jeans he breathes a sigh of relief as air hits his own cock. It’s a little absurd having one hand around his own incredibly average length and another pumping Omi’s but in a way that only turns him on more. Leaning his head forwards he pulls back Omi’s foreskin, tongue flicking out to lick over the tip. It’s no surprise given it’s Omi that there’s no strange taste, just a faint saltiness that’s likely a combination of working up a slight sweat in the kitchen earlier and a hint of precum. Squeezing the base of his own cock he doesn’t let his hand start moving as he feels the stretch of his lips as he takes Omi between them. He knows if he starts jerking off now that he’s going to be cumming way too fast. This is about three of his best fantasies combined.

He knows not to push himself right away, enjoying how Omi fills his mouth completely and how even with just half his length in his mouth he feels like it’ll be a struggle to take more. Steadily he works himself up to that, giving in to slowly working his own length with his hand as with every movement of his mouth he takes more and more of Omi’s cock inside. Omi isn’t loud, only quiet sounds leaving him occasionally as Kazunari does something particularly pleasurable but each one of them sees his own dick twitching in his hand, precum starting to leak from the tip. It makes him bolder too, eager to take more, to feel him against the back of his throat and choking him as he swallows his cock way past what his body wants for him to.

A hand lands on his shoulder, gripping it lightly as Kazunari starts to get near the base. It’s a struggle but he loves that. Trying to relax his throat enough to take him fully feels almost impossible but he craves feeling his face buried in the coarse hair surrounding Omi’s dick, even if it makes him gag to do so. Moaning at the idea alone he lets himself pick up the speed of the hand on his own dick a little. Is he sure this isn’t a dream? He feels like he’s about to wake up having cum in his boxers and moaned in his sleep loud enough to wake up half the dorms, let alone just Muku. The ache setting into his jaw is too real for it to be that though, this is real and he’s the luckiest guy alive right now.

Another moan vibrates around Omi’s cock as he pushes himself to take what he knows is far too much. Feeling it hit the back of his throat it takes all he has not to gag, tears welling as he fights the urge to pull back and cough. If he has to do that then so be it but he’d rather it be after taking down the entire length. Again he tries for just as much, feeling Omi’s hand squeeze his shoulder in encouragement as he does. He’s certain he manages more, the ends of hair tickling his nose briefly before he has to pull back. Coughing and spluttering spit drips from his lips and tears spill down his cheeks as he fights to get a hold on himself. Despite having to brace himself on the floor with a hand he keeps up the pace of the one on his own cock. Fuck. As punishing as that is for his throat, it’s exactly what he craves.

“Are you okay?” Omi sounds seriously concerned.

“Yeah like-” Pausing, he coughs again. His voice sounds croaky and completely shot. He’s glad he’s not in the middle of a play run right now. “I’d ask you to fuck my face if I didn’t think that I’d seriously die. This is what I want.”

“If you’re sure.” He’s glad Omi doesn’t try to stop him, merely checking that he’s doing alright. “I am close though so let me know where you want me to cum.”

Ah damn, he totally hadn’t even thought about that. Swallowing it would be great but-

“On my face.” Sucking in a deep breath he finds that even as he rights himself to take Omi in his mouth again, tears still spill down his cheeks.

With Omi admitting to being close he doesn’t hold back with either his hand on his own dick or his mouth on Omi’s. Pushing himself again he feels himself gag around Omi’s length but pushes past it, the satisfaction of feeling hair against his nose too much to even care and the pleasure he feels from it too strong for the logic of how raw his throat will feel later to register. Knowing that he likes it rough now, Omi’s hand grips his shoulder tighter, strong fingers holding him as if it’s the only thing stopping him from pumping his cum down Kazunari’s throat. Which… fuck, every thought he’s having is pushing him closer to his own orgasm and every sensation he feels is only amplifying it. As much as he wants to feel the heat of Omi’s release painting his skin today, he’d love to swallow it down another time.

Louder than any other, a groan spills from Omi’s lips and Kazunari finds himself being jerked back suddenly. Tilting his eyes up to Omi’s face he leaves his mouth hanging open, tongue sneaking out to catch anything that may land between his lips. Omi’s own lips are parted, face flushed as he takes his spit coated cock in his hand to give himself the last little bit he needs to finish. With that image and knowledge in mind, Kazunari knows that he’s barely going to last any longer than Omi does.

At the first splash of warmth against his cheek he lets out a moan, eyes reluctantly closing to ensure nothing lands in them as another shot lands across his forehead. Shocked by just how fast his own orgasm is building merely from the addition of being cum on he feels his body shake, he’s nearly there.

As the next lot of Omi’s release hits his lips he feels his climax crash over him, warmth spilling over his hand as the heavy, musky taste of Omi’s cum lands on his tongue.

Slowing down his hand he works his way through his orgasm as he catches the last of Omi’s release on his face. His jeans will need a wash after this and his hand his probably as coated in cum now as it is charcoal but that doesn’t matter. Even as he feels his orgasm reach its end and he’s just riding on the remaining high the feeling of Omi’s cum dripping down his face is something that he reckons is dangerously close to getting him hard again the second he’s able to. Trying to open his eyes cum drips into his eyelashes, forcing one to remain closed as he looks up at Omi again.

“Um, thanks for taking care of me.” Omi laughs a little as he speaks, obviously not really certain what to say now that he’s finished and faced with a cum stained guy still on his knees before him.

Reaching up to clear the cum from his lashes Kazunari shoots a smile at him.

“Would be lying if I said I got nothing from it Omimi.” It hurts a little to talk but he’s sure Omi will be making him some form of throat healing drink or snack as thanks whether he asks for it or not. “That was like, totes amazing. Any time you need a little help I’m so down.”

There’s a raised eyebrow as Omi helps him to his feet before a bright smile crosses his face.

“Well, if you’re offering, it would be rude of me not to take you up on that then wouldn’t it?’’

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be up during rarepair week but despite it being a short little thing I burnt myself out a little and only got the intro part down. But now it can be posted for Kazu’s b’day so that’s like, way super cooler tbh.
> 
> If my Omi characterisation is off I’m sorry, I just wanted Kazu to get to choke on his massive cock
> 
> Ty to Kayla my fiance who has been to art school for giving this a check over for life drawing accuracy in that part. Also damn sucks that the date on this will forever be july 31, its August 1st in Japan i swear!


End file.
